The Foxy Family of Sherwood Forest
This is a crossover sequel by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a new version of my crossover sequel to Robin Hood. After returning from a honeymoon in Spain, Robin, having been given a lord's rank, and Marian return and restablish Robin's family estate, Wilde Estate, on its old grounds. Soon, Marian becomes pregnant and gives birth to their son, Nick. Four years later, in another village, Stu and Bonnie bring Judy and her first thirteen siblings into the world. At age four, Judy ends up moving to Nottingham with her family, and she briefly meets Nick, whom she befriends. Twenty years passes, and at the ages of twenty-eight and twenty-four respectively, Nick and Judy, who were betrothed while still kids, fall in love. The villains will be Zootopian versions of Janja and his clan from the Lion Guard (just some of the TLK and TLG characters that appear), who are portrayed as barbarian warriors from the English woods, descendants of the Celtic warriors who fought the Roman Republic under Julius Ceasar. Also, for the food of the predators, I am keeping a few non-sentient birds: pheasants, ducks, geese, quail, etc. There will also be one other major point involving Nick. Rated PG-13 for action and some of the themes present, including sentient sacrifice, which Janja's tribe practices. Story Robin, granted the rank of Lord following his defeat of Prince John, and Marian, now bearing the title of "Lady", were aboard a magnificent English ship, sailing across the sea. Their honeymoon trip to Spain had been a resounding success. Ruled over by Richard's cousin Mufasa, a half-Spanish, half-English lion born when Uru, the sister of the father of Richard and John, as well as their adoptive vixen sister, Elizabeth, who had later become the mother of Marian, had been given in marriage to Prince Ahadi, the son of the Spanish king of the time, Mohatu. Robin was more than proud to be returning home to England. Standing on the deck of the ship, Robin turned to Marian and held his wife close. "Ah, Marian, I have big plans for when we get home," he told her. Marian glanced at him curiously. "What would that be, my darling tod?" she asked. Robin took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Now that I am no longer an outlaw, I no longer need to be known as Robin Hood. I reclaim my family title of Wilde. From now on, we shall be known as Robin and Marian Wilde. So let it be written, so let it be done," he said proudly. Marian smiled. She loved the sound of the name Marian Wilde. She loved it just as much with him. It brought back memories of his wondrous adventures that he had told stories of to her. "I love it, handsome. As well, I would love to bear you a child to inherit our name and land," she told him. Robin's eyes went wide with wonder. All through his time as an outlaw, he had wanted to settle down with Marian and have a kit or two. Perhaps that would happen sooner than he thought. He held Marian close. "Just out of curiosity, what name would you pick for our child?" he asked. Marian thought about it for a moment. There were so many names coming to her for both genders. However, though fine with either a son or a daughter, she would love to bear her husband a son. It was that that she came upon a name. "If I give birth to a son, I want to name him Nicholas Piberius Wilde, with Nick for short," she said proudly. Robin hugged her and smiled. "I love it. However, if it is a daughter, I want to name her Courtney Wilde," he replied. The discussion lasted a long time. Eventually, the cruise home ended. The ship sailed up the Thames river into London, where King Richard and his court, as well as all their friends would meet them at the docks. When their journey truly came to an end, Robin and Marian walked down the gangplank, right where Richard, Marian's mother Elizabeth and her husband and Marian's father Sir Wyatt, a very brave fox knight, Skippy and his family, Little John and all the others were. They were greeted warmly. "Welcome home, you two," Richard said. Marian was the first to hug him. "Oh, Uncle Richard, we are so happy to be back. By the way, King Mufasa sends his regards," she said. Richard nodded and hugged her back. "Well, I do have some news for you," he continued. That got Robin's attention. He was wondering what the king had to say. "What?" he asked. Richard smiled at his nephew-in-law. "While you were away, we all banded together to rebuild the old castle on the grounds of your old family estate," he said. Robin and Marian's eyes went wide with excitement and surprise. Years ago, when Robin was merely eight years old, Prince John had decided that he wanted Robin's parent's estate for his own use. They naturally refused. In a fury, Prince John falsely accused them of cursing both the church and the king and had them executed. Robin had been taken in and raised by Friar Tuck. However, when his actions were revealed, Richard, Elizabeth and John's father refused to grant John the property. In a fit of rage, John, deciding that if he couldn't have it, no one could. He torched the estate, leaving only the shell within the stone structure. Robin then found his voice once more. "Thank you, everyone. I promise that, when we have moved in, Marian and I are throwing a massive banquet for all of you. You will be our guests," he stated. All manner of delighted cheers began to rise up from the group. From there, the trek back to Nottingham began. It took some time, but, when they finally arrived, Robin and Marian were astounded by the rebuilt castle. It didn't even look like there had been any damage at all. Robin hugged Marian tightly. "We have a home, darling," he said. Marian kissed him, more than eager to move in. Days later, a grand banquet was held at the castle. For predators, there were roasted pheasants, ducks and geese, while for prey, there were various fruits, vegetables and grains. More time passed. One day, Marian came to Robin. She had a surprise for him. "There's something that you need to know, Robin," she said sweetly. Robin smiled. "What is it, Marian?" he replied. Marian's smile grew even more. She couldn't wait to tell him. "I'm pregnant," she answered. Robin's jaw dropped for a moment, and then his mouth turned up in a delighted smile. He rushed up and embraced Marian with ecstatic intensity, kissing her sweetly. "Oh, darling, that is wonderful news!" he said. Marian put a hand on her stomach, relishing the thought of the life growing inside of her body. She could just imagine it all now: a little kit of their own to raise and teach right from wrong. A child that would one day be Lord or Lady of Wilde Estate. Her heart was beating with delight. She knew that she had a lot to do to prepare. She had to get a cradle for the baby, as well as many other things. However, she knew that her love would come through for her. She wrote letters to their family and friends, and they were all delighted beyond words. Months went by and Marian's belly grew bigger. One evening, the castle lit by candles and torches, Marian rested on the bed in their bedroom. Robin put his hands on her tummy again. "Oh, I can't wait, Marian," he said. Marian took a momentary glance at the cradle that had been placed in the room in anticipation of the birth of their child before she looked back at Robin. She was just as thrilled. "Neither can I," she replied. Just then, the baby kicked inside of her, causing a small groan of surprise from the vixen. She then laughed, loving each and every moment, counting down the days until the birth in her mind. "Oh...what a joy," she thought to herself. Robin planted a little kiss on her nose. Before long, it was time for the baby to be born. Robin was at Marian's side the entire time, comforting her through the entire ordeal. Soon enough, the kit, a baby boy with large, vibrant, emerald green eyes, had been born. Robin and Marian looked upon their new bundle of joy with utter delight. "Oh, my baby boy! I name you Nicholas Piberius Wilde, with Nick for short," Marian said. Robin nodded in agreement. A few moments later, some servants came over to wash Nick off and make sure that he was all right. Several days later, Friar Tuck dedicated the infant kit at the church, saying in his prayer that Nick would be as good, kind and loyal as his noble parents. After the ceremony, Robin and Marian took their baby boy home, ready to be parents. Four years passed, and Nick grew into a happy, healthy kit. Meanwhile, in another village, a bunny couple, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, were bringing their first litter into the world. "Oh, happy day..." Stu said as Bonnie gave birth. Eventually, fourteen healthy baby bunnies had been born. Each of them got a name. The first of this litter, a girl with grey and white fur and purple eyes that they named Judith, Judy for short, was looking her parents and siblings with her eyes wide. "Happy day indeed," Bonnie stated. They couldn't wait to see what happened with these babies. Also born in that litter was a boy with blue eyes, grey and white fur and stripe markings on his head and ears. He was named Jack. He and Judy were obviously the most active of the litter. "I am a proud father," Stu said. Another four years passed after that. Nick was now eight years old. Marian watched through the window as Nick, wearing a green shirt similar to Robin's, played with his best friends in Nottingham, a Fennec fox tod named Finnick, wearing a black shirt, and an Arctic fox vixen named Skye, who wore a blue dress that matched her blue eyes. The boys pretended to be knights, while Skye pretended to be the queen that they served. It brought a smile to Marian's face. She summoned Robin over. "Look at them. So cute," she said. Robin nodded in agreement. However, just then, Little John, who now served as Robin's loyal messenger, came to him, bearing a note. Due to issues in their own village, Stu Hopps, a bunny farmer from a distant village, had sent a note asking for an audience with the Lord of Nottingham, seeking to move his family to the village. Robin smiled. "Come. We will send Mr. Hopps a letter telling him to come on over. I am sure that we can help him settle down and raise his family here," he said. Little John nodded. "Right away, old friend," he said. They left to write the letter. Meanwhile, outside, Nick, Finnick and Skye's play eventually died down and they all sat under a huge tree together. They were exhausted but happy. "I wonder what will be happening soon," Nick said. Skye looked at him. "What do you mean? No one can predict the future, Nick!" she told him. Nick only shrugged. Soon, Finnick and Skye headed home and Nick went into the castle. It was close to dinner time, and, the moment he entered the castle, Nick could smell a pheasant roasting in the kitchen, along with other food being prepared. Robin and Marian saw their son and went over to hug him. They led him over to the living room and the family sat down together. "Did you have fun with Finnick and Skye?" Marian asked. Nick nodded as he began to recount his playtime adventures to his parents. In his most recent game with Finnick and Skye, Skye had instructed them to find a powerful scepter belonging to the the first king of England. The "scepter" had simply been a stick that the kits had found on the ground. Robin and Marian smiled, remembering themselves at his age. Robin then decided to present his news. "Well, my son, I have good news as well," he said. Nick gave his father a curious glance. "What is it?" he asked as the dinner bell rang As they walked to the table, Robin began to explain the situation to the young kit. "Well, I got a letter from a bunny family asking if they could come and settle down here in Nottingham and start up a farm. I have told him yes, so, very soon, expect to have some new playmates. They are just a little younger than you are," he said. Nick was quiet for a long moment before he broke out with an excited smile. He couldn't wait to have new playmates in his games with his friends. "When are they coming?" he asked. Marian looked at him. "You will have to be patient. The response letter was just sent. It will take a few days for them to get here," she answered. Moments later, dinner was served. As the roast pheasant was carved, Robin served his son first, cutting the meat up into small pieces. Hungry from all his play, he began eating. Robin and Marian prepared their plates next. Overall, it was a peaceful evening. Several days later, the Hopps family was in visual distance of Nottingham. He had sent a second message yesterday stating that he would be here today. Stu, clad in a blue shirt and a matching hat, showed his young children, at least the ones who could already walk, the approaching village. "That's going to be our new home," he said. Walking alongside Bonnie, who wore a dark pink dress, the now-four year old Judy, wearing a pink dress, was the first to look up at the rapidly approaching village of Nottingham. An instant later, Judy's siblings also started looking. "Our new home!" Judy exclaimed cutely. Stu and Bonnie laughed a bit. Meanwhile, at the castle, Marian was busy getting Nick dressed for this meeting. She put him in a slightly nicer shirt than he normally wore. She looked him in the eyes. "Now, Nick, I want you to be on your best behavior," she told him. Nick grinned widely. "I am ready, Mom!" he exclaimed. Marian was pleased. It wasn't long before the family stood outside of the castle. Moments later, the Hopps family finally arrived. Stu Hopps looked at Robin. "Ah, you must be Lord Robin Wilde. I am Stu Hopps and this is my wife Bonnie. These are our children Judy, Jack...." he began by way of introduction. Stu and Bonnie promptly introduced each and everyone one of their children that they currently had. Bonnie still had it in her to bear more litters, and several more litters of fourteen had already been born in the last four years. As they talked, Nick went up to Judy. Always cheerful, Judy smiled at the slightly older fox. "Hi. I'm Judy," she said. Nick bowed his head. "Welcome to Nottingham, Judy. I'm Nick," he replied. The two children began talking. Despite the four year age difference, it was clear that they were already hitting it off. In the days that followed, Judy began to play with Nick, as well as Finnick and Skye. Though she was only four years old, she could hold her own in play with the eight year old fox kits. They were always careful to keep an eye on her. Twenty years passed. Nick was now a handsome twenty-eight year old, while Judy was a gorgeous twenty-four year old with a beautiful, lean, fit, lithe, curvaceous body, including her hips and rear. She and Nick had become very close friends. However, it was rather clear to anyone who watched them together that the relationship was just starting to change. In fact, it had been changing since the two were teenagers. They were realizing that they had mutual romantic feelings for one another. "I will have to tell her soon," Nick said as he looked out the window. Little did he know that Marian had heard him. She walked over to him. "Who are you talking about?" she asked. Nick turned to his mother and sighed deeply. He was truly, deeply hoping that Judy felt the same way about him. He had never felt this way about a female before. "Judy. I am in love with her as more than just a friend," he answered. Marian gave her son a sweet smile and began to speak about it with him. Meanwhile, out in the forest, the birds sang as normal, but not all was right. From the dark woods, three hyena warriors stepped out. Clad in tribal clothing, they were descendants of the Celts that had had fought against the famous wolf soldier Julius Caesar in the days of the Roman Republic. They dressed as their ancestors had, and came from a tribe that practiced such things as sacrifice of sentient mammals. The leader, a particularly fierce hyena named Janja, looked at his two henchmammals, Cheezi and Chungu. "Move it, furbrains!" he yelled. Cheezi and Chungu followed his orders. Though they followed him, they were not Janja's friends. Quite the opposite. Janja despised them both. The two of them were both of extremely low intelligence, not even grasping simple concepts. Chungu, the larger of the two, smiled. "So, are we attacking now, Janja? There's only three of us," he said. Janja snarled, not even bothering to answer. They were headed to the outskirts of Nottingham in order to see what defenses it possessed. They hid in the woods. Janja's intelligent mind was thinking. A few days ago, they had raided another tribe that was from the same line of descent at they were, taking a young hyena girl named Jasiri as a prisoner and a sacrifice for tonight's ceremony. There, the girl would be slain, cut up and burned by the tribal priest as a way of getting divine support for their war. Little did Janja know, though, that Jasiri had managed to escape and was heading right for Nottingham. When they were done, Janja and his crew slipped away. At the castle, Nick was telling his father about his feelings for Judy and how Marian had talked to him about it. Just then, a wolf messenger for King Richard arrived. "Yes?" Robin asked. The messenger bowed. "Lord Robin, King Richard is outside right now. He requests that you and your family present yourselves right now," he said. The family obliged. Heading outside, there was Richard, standing there with his queen. They all bowed before Richard gave them the permission to rise. "Your majesty, to what do we owe this visit?" Robin began. Richard smiled proudly. "My friend, as you know, I have not been able to have a son to inherit my throne. Therefore, I urge you to consider this carefully. I have chosen your son Nick as my successor. Please consider it. If you agree, Nick will be king of England," he said. The faces of the Wilde family all expressed surprise. None of them had been expecting this. After that initial surprise wore off, Robin and Marian looked at Nick as if asking him what he thought. Nick had his answer. "I accept," he said with a charming smile. Richard was elated. He rushed over and hugged Nick. "Thank you. As of this moment, you are officially England's crown prince," he replied. Nick bowed his head. "Thank you, your majesty," he said. It was then that Marian walked over and hugged Nick tightly. Though she and Robin had raised their son to be a leader, it had only been to be a leader here in Nottingham. Having grown up among the royals during her time in London, Marian knew the challenges of power. "Are you sure, my son?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Yes, Mom. I am sure. I want to help this kingdom," he said. No sooner had he finished speaking did Judy show up on the scene, clad in a simple blue and white dress. She saw the king and his court, then looked at Nick. The two had become very close friends over the years, but she, too, was starting to see him in a very different light. "What's going on?" she asked. Nick smiled at her sweetly. "King Richard made me his heir," he explained. Judy took a step back, surprised to hear that statement. However, she decided to get on with what she had actually come to speaking with Nick about. She smiled and sighed. "Nick, there's something that I need to tell you," she said. Nick smiled and took her hand in his, gently holding it. Robin and Marian smiled at one another, knowing where this was going. For a long moment, Nick looked into the beautiful bunny's eyes. "Judy, there is no other way to say this, but, I have developed romantic feelings for you, and I want us to be more than friends," he said. Judy chuckled slightly. She was ecstatic. "It just so happens that I was going to tell you the same exact thing," she replied. A large smile drew Nick's lips up. First, the news that he would one day be king of England had delighted him, and so did this news. He immediately thought that he would work hard to woo her and make her his queen. Nick then saw Marian glance at him, as if asking him to invite her to dinner tonight. "Uh...would you like to say for dinner tonight? My dad's cook can make you some good carrot soup, or any other vegetable-based dish that you like," he said. Judy nodded. "That would be great," she replied. Nick then brought Judy closer to himself. It was then that, in front of everyone, they kissed on the lips. A cheer went up from the group, and Richard stepped closer to Robin. "Ah, it looks like your son has already picked a queen," he said. Robin was quite pleased. That evening, Judy did indeed join them for dinner. After the meal, however, Little John came in, informing Robin that Friar Tuck wanted to see him immediately. Robin went as asked. When he arrived at the church, he found the old badger sitting there with a female hyena no more than twelve years old clad in the tribal garb of the Celt-descended groups living in the forests, which included Janja's tribe. Friar Tuck looked at the fox that he had raised. "Ah, Lord Robin. Let me get down to business. This young lady came here just a little while ago. Her name as Jasiri. She claimed sanctuary in the church," he explained. Robin smiled at her. "Hello, Jasiri. I am Lord Robin of the House of Wilde. What brings you here? I promise, we will help you," he began. Jasiri blinked a few times and sighed. "Hello, sir. I am part of one of the forest tribes living around here. A hyena warrior named Janja, one of the tribal chieftains, raided my village. I was taken captive and was supposed to be a sacrifice to that horrible war deity that he worships. He plans to raid Nottingham now," she said. Friar Tuck sighed at the mention of that last part, praying for it to be banished from his mind. Robin sat down beside her. If he could help her, he would. He had an idea. "Jasiri, would you like to come and stay at my home until Janja is taken care of? You will be fed there, and you will have a comfortable place to sleep," he suggested. Jasiri smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said. From there, he took her home with him, explaining to Marian what was going on. When Marian heard all of this, she, as well as Judy, who was still there at the moment spending time with Nick, gasped in horror at the mention of Jasiri being destined to end up as a pagan sacrifice. "Thank you for saving her," she said. Robin smiled proudly and then turned his attention to Nick. He had something important to do. "Nick, sleep good tonight, for tomorrow, you and I have a mission," he said. Nick looked at his father. "What is it, Dad?" he asked. Robin knew what he was going to do. "We are going to spy on Janja's village," he stated. Judy then said goodbye to her new love and went home. Nick was ready to follow his father into action. The next day, Nick went with Robin to the location of the village, provided by Jasiri. Spying on Janja and his warriors, they learned a lot. Returning home, Robin spent the next few days assembling his knights, a force he had spent the last twenty-seven years training. They were the best and strongest mammals that he could find. Due to the escape of their sacrifice, Janja and his tribe had been delayed in their attack. However, they met now on the battlefield. The battle raged all day, but, just as darkness fell, Janja and his warriors were captured. "We are victorious," Robin said. The great feast that marked the victory was one to be remembered. However, the joy was marred by the fact that, soon after the battle, Richard fell ill. It seemed only a matter of time until Nick was the king. Judy smiled at him. "I am at your side, my love," she said. That's all Nick needed to hear. Now, there was just the matter of marrying her, and then making her queen. Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Sequels to Robin Hood Category:Stories where Robin and Marian are the parents of Nick Wilde Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Crossovers Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories featuring characters from The Lion Guard